


Shining One

by Mystic_of_the_West



Category: This Beautiful Fantastic (2016)
Genre: Earth, New Beginnings, Planting, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_of_the_West/pseuds/Mystic_of_the_West
Summary: A sunflower’s perspective as it is being planted by Bella and a wisened Alfie looking on.
Kudos: 2





	Shining One

Timid hands touch me. I can feel them shake as I am released from my confined space. My roots ache for space. I yearn to bask in the light from the warm orb above. 

I receive light so I can give light. 

Timid hands touch me and I am placed in my own home. Many hands have touched me. I have felt many skins, rough skins and soft skins. 

These skins, I have never felt these skins and I am too young to know the word. These skins are gentle and timid. These skins are not natural but the life within them is strong. 

I am turned upside down where I face my new home underneath me. A wisened voice vibrates through me, a wisened voice who knows my kind. 

I am surrounded by cool warmth that is warm to my spreading roots. The light source from above gives me the strength to shine. 

Precious water is poured over me as my roots tremble with gratitude. 

This is our new home. 

Sun above and water below. 

I see a being above me shine. 

I will share my shine with them. 

For this is my home surrounded by cool earth. 

I thrive. As I grow strong nourished from the light above and below. I am a sunflower following the shining one. 


End file.
